Some high performance computing systems have migrated to water cooling solutions in order to more effectively remove heat. In some case, a water cooling system design may utilize flexible tubing in order to allow for incorporation of a large number of connections to cold plates/heat sinks. As cooling designs evolve to bring cooling inside nodes, reliability becomes a more important design consideration in order to reduce risk of catastrophic failure of electrical components.